


Coldflash Tumblr Stuff

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I started posting little things on tumblr I thought I should share them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night(Take Five)

**Author's Note:**

> So coldflash-lenarry posted a pic of Wentworth Miller in a blue suit leaning in a chair in front of a car and said something about Len waiting for Barry at the location of a heist.
> 
> I joked that it was probably how Len made sure Barry was on time for dayes and this happened.

  
No one said dating one of your enemies would be easy. Honestly, a lot of people had said ‘Barry, no’ and 'don’t’. Oliver had not actually said anything, just did that jaw clenching thing while Felicity rapidly looked between the two of them waiting for some kind of fight. Still, there were all the problems Barry expected and then there was the one he had not, maybe because it seemed so small a deal compared to other issues.

Being able to go on actual dates.

Between Barry’s work as the Flash and his job at the CCPD combined with Len’s Rogues and heists, arranging to have a date and both of them being able to make it were two very different things. Though this time Barry was the one at fault, he’d already had to 'raincheck’ their latest date four times and Len had looked pissed. It scared Barry a bit, he did not want time management, of all things, to be the end of them. His chronic tardiness was bad enough.

As it was, Barry was wrapping up a patrol as the Flash, eager to call it a night and go home and get ready for his way-too-frequently-rescheduled date. He was just about to start making his way to Star Labs when Cisco spoke up over the comms, “I got a break in alert in the warehouse district.”

Barry wanted to protest, he had a date! Cisco knew he had date. “Address?” Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late. He hardly heard Cisco’s directions, his mind too busy on where he wanted to be instead of stopping some basic B&E.

When he got to the warehouse, Barry stopped suddenly in surprise. All the building contained was a well-maintained classic car and a table and chair with none other than Leonard Snart sitting there.

“I- what- LEN!?”

Len smirked at him as something, a stopwatch?, clicked in his hand. “What do you know Scarlet, you’re actually early.” He lowered his legs from the edge of the table, setting the stopwatch down on it as he stood. It was only then Barry noticed Len was wearing a suit, a blue one that seemed to highlight Len’s eyes.

“Len, what’s going on?” Barry asked cautiously because this obviously wasn’t a set up for a Flash vs. Captain Cold match.

Len’s expression was a strange cross of exasperated and amused, “Our date, Scarlet. You seem to have trouble coming to me so I came to you.”

Barry wasn’t sure if flattered and touched were the right feelings to have at the moment but, “I can’t go on our date dressed like this!”

Len hummed his agreement as he approached Barry slowly, moving them until Barry was leaning against the side of the car. “You’re right. It’s a bit early to announce the Flash is dating Captain Cold,” he murmured, face inches away, before he started kissing Barry.

Letting out a small moan, Barry eagerly kissed Len back. Forget making dates, when was the last time they kissed!? Too long ago by the way everything felt like too much and not enough.

Eventually Len pulled away from the kiss and Barry, pressing a clothes bag into chest. “So you had best get dressed for our date, Scarlet.”


	2. Werewolf au teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I suggested to coldflashtrash weeks ago the idea of a werewolf au that was more of a werecreatures au. As I am focused onwriting way too many stories already, I wrote a teaser for those curious about it.

One second Barry was fighting the meta-human and winning. The next second, pain unlike anything he had ever felt before hit him. Most people described pain as hot or cold but this pain simply felt raw. It was like Barry had simply fallen and scraped a knee except it was his entire body down to the atomic level being ‘scraped’. He could hear himself screaming from a distance, sounding like someone was washing his body with acid.

Then his scream became a roar and the pain was gone.

—

Barry stared at Snart, at a loss for words. Surely, he could not mean what Barry thought he did? His mouth opened and closed uselessly, unable to say anything. Eventually an unbidden laugh left his mouth but that only caused Cold to glare.

“Are you denying it, Flash? Until that fight I’ve never scented you for a Zoan-” _because Oliver gave me scent neutralizer to help keep my secret identity, you know, secret_ “-and that Shift was hardly natural. I’ve seen Initial Changes before-” _how many have you caused!?_ “-yours was worse than any of them. You can’t fool me kid.”

 _I’ve been a werecheetah since my mom’s death_ , lodged itself in Barry’s throat.

—

“You agreed to let Captain Cold mentor you on how to be a Zoanthrope even though you’ve been one since you were a kid?” Caitlin demanded incredulously.

“I know,” Barry groaned out, rubbing at his face. “Trust me, I know. He was just so sure that forced shift was my Initial Change and the whole situation threw me off, I mean Snart was actually following Zoanthrope etiquette? Then I thought about it and it seemed like a good way to keep an eye on him and- it’s been hard lately. Shifting, remembering I am the human and the cheetah. Joe and Iris are trying to help but they’re both Born. Some things just aren’t the same.”

“You could have asked us for assistance, Barry, rather than trusting a criminal like Snart,” Wells finally said, looking angry and disappointed.

—

Barry watched, unable to look away from the strange sight. With cautious care that did not match Mick’s usual attitude or Grizzly appearance, he pushed Len around with his forepaws. Len seemed to know Mick’s plan and fought to get away from the Grizzly half-heartedly, obviously enjoying the play by the wagging of his tail. Eventually Mick maneuvered Len so that he could hunch over the Husky, imitating a small child holding a favored plush. 

“I know that look,” Lisa said suddenly, changing back from her fox form to talk. “Hard to sink in, huh? A grizzly bear playing? Len, playing? Something about it is so weird the first time you see it.”

Barry nodded and smiled a bit sheepishly. “That and that Warner Brothers cartoon joke.” Lis looked at him puzzled. “Uh, ‘I will name you George. I will hug you and pet you until you can move no more’?”

Lisa’s laughter was so sudden and heartfelt Barry could not help but chuckle a bit as well.


	3. Ace!coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @starshineandhappythoughts that wanted happy ace coldflash. I, uh, tried for happy.

Barry can’t fight a smile as he feels familiar arms wrap around his waist. Can’t help but lean a back into the familiar and warm chest, enjoying the faint scent cedar and mint that he now associates with home. It’s moments like this one that Barry feels complete, feels like some missing part of him has returned. In Len’s arms Barry feels like the world is perfect.

“What’s this? Have I managed to catch The Flash off guard?” Len teases, breath warm on his ear and back of his neck. Barry hums happily at the feeling, at having Len so close. Barry could live happily ever after for moments like this one.

“Maybe I wanted to be caught,” Barry argues, turning around in Len’s arms and wrapping his arms around Len’s neck.

His boyfriend is in full Captain Cold gear, shades on and parka hood up even. Len probably has a meeting with the Rogues or as leader of the Rogues. Barry hopes it’s the first, Len is more likely to return unhurt from his crew.

“Is that so? Going to let me best you tonight?” Len asks, still teasing but Barry knows Len would hate it if Barry did not put any effort into stopping whatever heist Captain Cold had planned. The challenge, the adrenaline rush was what got them together in the first place.

-

_“You want me,” Len says more than asks as he steps away from Barry’s attempt to hold his hand._

_“Uh… Yeah? I thought- don’t you want me too?” Barry asks suddenly uncertain._

_“I don’t do sex, Barry,” Len warns, stance stiff as he glares. “So if that’s what you want, too bad. Find someone else to fuck.”_

_“Oh,” Barry breathes out in surprise. He smiles at first in relief and then elation. “I don’t do sex either. Cuddling and kissing at most.”_

_Len’s body goes lax and Barry witnesses the rare moment of him gaping. Len recovers quickly though, strutting back towards Barry with confidence. “That’s manageable.”_

_Barry rolls his eyes, tempted to quip back about how kissing and cuddling aren’t that big a deal. He doesn’t because he knows better. To most people sex is a natural part of a romantic relationship. He’ll work things out with Len, figure out a way to discuss what’s good when._

_Barry smiles when Len takes his hand and they continue their walk to the Waverider to enlist the Legends team for help against Zoom. It’s a start of something good, Barry can tell._

-

“You wish,” Barry says and leans forward to give Len a chaste kiss. In slow time, or fast time really, Barry feels Len’s hands tense on his waist. He sees how Len’s eyes lose the spark of merriment they had up until then. Barry pauses with his face barely centimeters from Len’s. “Not today?”

Len shakes his head minutely, apologizing with his eyes. Barry wishes that Len understood he was fine with whatever Len was comfortable with. If Len was not up for kissing then kissing was not going to happen. There was nothing to be sorry about. “If you’re lucky I’ll give you a kiss for saving the day,” Len offers and Barry knows it’s not an incentive to beat the Rogues. Barry does not need motivation for that. Simply an offer to try asking again later.

“Alright,” he agrees and then rubs his nose against Len’s. Len huffs in amusement at the ‘Eskimo kiss’. He makes a show of rolling his eyes and smiling indulgently before returning the gesture.

“Catch you later Barry.”

“Not if I catch you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> ETA: turned in comment moderation for reviewers that wish to leave private reviews (please specify so).


End file.
